The End Of Berk
by Night Ryder711
Summary: This... Was Berk. Oh, you may have heard of it. Island located solidly on the Meriden of Misery? First Viking tribe to tame dragons? Yep, Berk was amazing... While it lasted. Now, it's nothing more then a smoking ruin North of Freezing To Death. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**Authors Note: This is not an update. I am just going back, and fixing some mistakes I made. And changing the summary. I came up with a much better one )**

**I don't have a Beta, so any mistakes I make are my own**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon. That belongs to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell**

**:: ::**

**The End Of Berk**

_We thought we were protecting you..._

A cloaked man, limping slightly. An ebony dragon, following faithfully. The two stood together, and gazed around. The ruins of what had once been a strong island, filled with a strong tribe stared back at them. But a tribe they were no longer.

_We thought we were keeping you safe..._

One foot down and a loud crack sounded. A glance down followed by a sharp inhale. He had stepped on a skull. He wasn't sure who's skull. He wanted, he needed the tears to come, to let him know that this was real, and he was feeling it other then that bone-chilling numbness. But they didn't. They didn't make his eyes water, or blur. He was left staring, horrified as he noticed what he had always known deep down.

The rock which had held a proud village was no longer recognisable in it's death. There had once been a forest. Houses. Footpaths and people. Dragons. But now there wasn't. No beautiful forest, people or their dragons.

Everything was deathly quiet. Not even sound managed to survive this massacre. All that was left was the burnt wood, dust, ash and the blackened, rotting corspes. They were everywhere. The smell, the terrible smell of the dead, diseased and smoke still lingered. Everywhere they looked, the faces of people they had known glared up at them accusingly, all asking the same terrible questions.

_Where were you? Why weren't you here? Why didn't you save us? Why did you let us die?_

Numb. Everything was numb. He couldn't feel. Why couldn't he feel?

Together, they stepped gingerly around the bodies, looking for them. Scared of what they would find. Together, the limping man and his dragon walked through the ruins of what had once been their home, looking for the owners of the voices who haunted him every second, of every day. Those voices, always whispering, constantly blaming him, cursing him, reminding him that they were gone and it was his fault. Telling him things he didn't eant to hear. Didn't they know he _tried?_

_You didn't try hard enough. You left us, _they said. _You let us die. You didn't do anything. We'd be alive today if it weren't for you. You really are useless._

His head dipped.

_I know, _he tells them_. I'm sorry._

It was obvious what had happened, even after all these years. The incredible inferno that had once raged here had left it's mark upon these grounds.

Craters carelessly littered the ground. Rocks had been thrown everywhere, crushing everything in their path, alive and dead. Fallen trees, blasted from where they had once stood.

The bombing had done it's job.

_We tried... We tried to lead them away... That's why we were away... That's why we weren't there..._

But there was no one to convince. No one to tell him that it wasn't his fault, that they were all ok.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this._

It was bound to happen. This island had always been a strong tribe. Someone would have had to take out the bigger piece. So they did. But, it hurt. After all these years, it still hurt. More then a knife to the stomache. Because this tiny little island had been their life. And it was ripped away from them. Never to come back.

_We weren't supposed to be gone for so long._

They came upon the biggest body yet. The huge size gave him away, still towering over everyone, even after being burned alive. Stoick the Vast had died, trying to protect everyone. And where were they?

_We heard what happened, and we couldn't come back. We feared what we'd find._

They had heard what happened. They had come across a man, boasting about his tribes' defeat of the powerful Berk. And they had refused to believe in it. They hid away from it. Ran from it. They hadn't gone home, because they were scared of what they would find.

_Death. Despair. Ruin._

Everything that had haunted them was true. Their home was gone. It had died along with their people, leaving behind two of their members, alone and scared. They were afraid to accept the truth. Afraid of seeing it, and knowing that they had done this. And so they ran.

But they had to find out. They had to see what was left. They had to say sorry. They had to say goodbye.

_We failed you._

The man didn't say anything. He just stared at the mighty cheif, still imposing even in death. Suddenly, he whirled around, and began walking away. He didn't want to see anymore. He didn't want to look at the destruction he had caused. He didn't want to look at his final mistake. The dragon followed him, not even needing words to understand how the other felt.

He climbed up onto a rock that had fallen. It towered over the village, and showed him the village, in all it's glorious defeat.

Two identical pairs of eyes looked at the ruins of what they had once called home. Of what would always be home to them. To think of this place, gone, was like telling a lie. You couldn't believe it. This place had always been so strong. To see it gone... It was like seeing the impossible.

All of a sudden, the man gasped a little, choking on the shock and grief that suddenly filled him to the core. And all of a sudden he was wishing for that numbness to come snapping back into him. The dragon stood behind the cloaked men, letting him know silently that he was there. Giving each other the support they both desperately needed. They were together. They would get through this. The dragon made a sound in his throat, filled with open sadness, pain, grief, loss. But other then that... Nothing. Not even nature decided to help them mourn the loss of their home, their friends and family. The sun shone through the clouds. It was like they were the only people who cared about the destruction brought on these shores.

To think... The place they met. The place they finally earned respect. The place where their legacy was forged... Gone.

Now it was a former shadow of what it had once been. A ghost. A ghost of the past. Reminding them, always reminding them of what they failed to save. What they let die.

_Why them? Why not us?_

The pain. The heartache. The loss and grief inside of him, was worse then any other pain he had felt. It was worse then getting stabbed repeatedly in the stomache. And he knew his dragon felt the same.

_We deserve it. We deserve to feel this pain. Why weren't we there? _

The man closed his eyes, and for just a moment, he dreamt. He dreamt of a woman who would punch him until his arm fell off for being away for so long. A large man who would do anything to protect him even if he wasn't a child anymore. A man with one arm and one leg, but made up for it in sarcasm. Twins that would fight over nothing. An obnoxious, annoying man who thought he was the best at everything. A man who sprouted facts at random times.

He dreamt of a world, where everything was perfect to him. He would have his world back then. He would have everything that meant anything to him.

From the highest point in that destroyed village, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and The Unholy Offspring Of Lightning and Death Itself stared at the charred, smoking ruins, that was their life.

Hiccup and Toothless stared at what had once been Berk.

For now, Berk was in Valhalla.

**:: ::**

**So, heres The End Of Berk. Don't forget to tell me what you think. **

**Reviews, PMs, Follows, Favourites and any form of contact or liking of my story is appreciated. **

**~Lei' Raeyna**


End file.
